


Conception

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/F, gp Kyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: It's Rangi's 18th birthday and as per Sei'Naka tradition the Firelord must choose a mate for her to conceive a child with. Of course Rangi was expecting some random Fire Nation Nobleman, not the ever so beautiful and intimidating Avatar Kyoshi.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Conception

The Conception

Rangi was surprised. The Sei'Naka clan were the clan of the Firelord's royal guards and as such the Firelord himself picked the mates for every clan member when they turned 18. Her mother started preparing her when she was 16 for the task. Hei-Ran had been set up with Junsik, Rangi's father, by the previous Firelord, Lord Zoryu's father, and she had been ill prepared for the tasks required of her. She strove to make Rangi's experience better than hers had been. Hei-Ran was lucky to have been paired with such a kind and considerate man as was Junsik but Rangi knew that most Sei-Naka women ended up with horrid Fire Nation Noblemen who treated them to a life of misery. Rangi was prepared for that, she was willing to make any sacrifice for her nation and her clan's honor. That's why she was surprised. 

Hei-Ran and her Uncle escorted her into the large hall where the Firelord and the most important nobles were gathered. A Sei'Naka marriage was a big deal for Fire Nation nobility so she knew there would be a large audience but she was still very displeased to see Koulin from the Saowons there. Koulin looked smug and happy to witness Rangi's imminent displeasure because she knew this ceremony well and knew it would cause her displeasure. 

"Push through it Rangi," Hei-Ran had told her. "I know you don't like men but this is for our nation and clan. Once you conceive I'll get rid of your husband, I promise." 

How she would do that, Rangi didn't know, but it brought her comfort to know that after this horrible experience where she basically had to consent to be raped in front of all these nobles to conceive a new member of the Sei-Naka clan to serve the Firelord, the chosen man wouldn't be part of her life anymore. 

"Welcome Rangi of the Sei'Naka clan," Firelord Zoryu greeted. "Today, the day of your wedding, you look stunning and all the nobles here will be envious of the mate I have selected for you. This was not an easy selection for me to make. You are special in that you are high ranking in my guard and the finest Firebender in the entire Nation. This is also the first union I select and I wanted it to be a big one."

Lord Zoryu walked down from his throne towards her and all of the nobles watched with rapt interest, anxious to learn of the tastes of their new Firelord. 

"I wanted to make this union bigger than Fire Nation nobles, I wanted this to have a multi generational effect so I have contacted one of my good friends from the Earth Kingdom Jianzhu and secured the greatest and most honorable union this nation has ever seen." 

Rangi gulped and lifted her chin up high with pride and honor. "I am here to serve you Firelord." 

Zoryu grinned. "This union will be with quite possibly the most important person in the world, the Avatar." 

Gasps were heard all around the room and chatter erupted. 

"Now now don't be fooled by appearances," Zoryu said waving his arms in appeasement. "Avatar Kyoshi may look like a woman but she has all that a man has to complete the required part of this union." 

Rangi gulped. A woman? Rangi of course should consider herself lucky that she as a lesbian gets to marry a woman instead of suffering through with a man but this is the Avatar! She doubted her mother could make the Avatar go away afterwards, and based on the serious look on Hei-Ran's face, her mother also knew that too. She only ever heard of the mighty Avatar who could take down the entire palace with a single stomp if she so desired. She was feared and respected equally even by the bravest in the Fire Nation. She hadn't known or ever heard that the Avatar was intersex...or trans? She wasn't entirely sure which. Unlike Firelord Zoryu who simply said she was a woman with man parts, Rangi learned all about homosexuals, intersex people, and people with gender dysphoria because...well she knew she was a lesbian practically from birth. 

"As you know," Zoryu continued, "the Avatar cannot make allegiances to any individual nations but through negotiations with Jianzhu we were able to come to an agreement where the Avatar would not be showing any allegiance to the Fire Nation but that any children conceived with Rangi would become part of the royal guard." The nobles really REALLY liked that idea. 

"Now Rangi," Zoryu said. "I expect many many children from you, I want my closest personal guard to be the progeny of the Avatar and the honorable Sei'Naka clan! It is an honor to the Fire Nation and an honor for your clan." 

Rangi bowed her head to him. "Yes my Firelord." 

Zoryu motioned to the bed at the center of the room with red silks. "The contracts have all been signed by your mother and Jianzhu, Avatar Kyoshi's ward. Your union will be solidified in bliss." 

Rangi gulped when Hei-Ran lifted her off the ground and led her to the bed. 

"It'll be over quickly Rangi," Hei-Ran had told her again and again. "Don't overthink it. Just lay there, spread your legs and it will be over in a couple of minutes. Don't expect pleasure but moan a bit for the ego of your new husband." 

She thought of those words as the doors opened and a sleazy Earth Kingdom man covered in fancy things followed by an extremely tall woman in an armored green dress, white makeup, and lavish golden headdress. The sleazy man shook Zoryu's hand as the Avatar moved to the stand across from Rangi on the other side of the bed. 

Rangi gulped. She had not expected her to be so beautiful. She heard descriptions of her with the makeup and headdress but they always referred to her as an oafish brute not a gorgeous delicate flower in an intimidating costume. 

Kyoshi moved first removing the armored dress and leaving her in a white undershirt and thin skirt. She moved her skirt slightly down to reveal her already hard cock. 

Spirits it was big. It was big and every noble watching in the room had something to say about it. Rangi noticed even Koulin had her jaw dropped in shock and then she looked at Rangi with what  looked like sympathy...or was it envy? Hei-Ran pulled at the shoulders of Rangi's kimono and it was peeled off her to reveal her completely naked body. 

There were murmurs of appreciation and some leering and Rangi struggled to not cover herself. "Just lay down and spread your legs, it'll be over in a couple of minutes," she murmured to herself climbing onto the bed. She positioned herself on her back and spread her knees apart as far as they would go. 

Kyoshi climbed in between them on her knees and leaned over Rangi. 

"Do not fear me," she said softly so that no one but Rangi could hear her. "I will not harm you." 

Rangi shuddered. She was cold and scared but the Avatar's gentle voice put her at ease.

"I know what I am required to do," Kyoshi said in that same soft voice. "But I will do so at your pace." 

Rangi gulped. This night was just full of surprises. She expected a gross man that not even a straight woman would want who would just tear through her hymen without hesitation and cum inside her in less than 2 minutes. Instead she got a beautiful powerful woman who was being so gentle and considerate. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Kyoshi said. 

Rangi shook her head in negative. 

"Okay," Kyoshi said. "I will stimulate you a bit so that you will be lubricated, is that okay?" 

"Y-yes," Rangi breathed. 

Kyoshi started sliding her hard cock in between her folds letting the uncircumcised head rub firmly against her clit. Her large hands ran over Rangi's breasts and gently tweaked her nipples. 

Pleasure. 

She wasn't supposed to feel pleasure but here she was, her body tingling and her breath coming in sharp pants. She could feel the moisture in between her legs coating the large cock spreading open her lower lips. Rangi glanced down and gulped. 

It was as thick as a bottle as long as the space from her elbow to her fingertips. It was going to tear her apart, Rangi could feel it and so could the nobles in the room who were deadly silent watching. 

"I will push into you now," Kyoshi said. "This will hurt a bit okay."

Rangi let out a small whimper of fear. 

Kyoshi caressed her jaw tenderly moved back onto her knees in between Rangi's legs. Kyoshi bent some liquid out of a bottle in her armor and spread it all around her cock. It made her cock glisten and Rangi realized she was lubricating it for her comfort. 

Kyoshi pressed the tip of her cock against Rangi's tight hole and Rangi clenched her eyes shut and gripped the sheets. The tip alone was already parting her nether lips so wide Rangi felt like she was going to be ripped apart. 

Kyoshi pressed her thumb against Rangi's clit and rubbed it as she prodded her with the tip of her cock only. Pleasure shot down Rangi's spine and she bit her lip to not moan aloud in front of all the nobles, her rival, the Firelord, and her mother. Kyoshi's thumb was pressing just right and the circles were concise and accurate, it was making Rangi dizzy. 

Kyoshi inched more of her length in until she reached the barrier within Rangi. Rangi hissed in pain and gripped Kyoshi's thighs desperately. 

"It's okay," Kyoshi soothed. "It'll be over soon. Do you want me to do this next part fast or slow?" 

"F-fast," Rangi croaked. She just wanted this to be over with already. 

Kyoshi's thumb stopped rubbing Rangi's clit and she gripped Rangi's hips gently. With one hard and deep thrust Rangi felt the harsh snap and cried out digging nails into Kyoshi's thighs. It stung so badly tears were about to spring from her eyes. Kyoshi was all the way in her, the tip of her cock pushing her cervix and spread her so wide open. The Avatar remained still, with her eyes closed in focus. She was trying not to move to give Rangi time to adjust. 

After a long moment like that, Kyoshi's thumb resumed rubbing circles again. Rangi let out a gasp as she clenched down hard around Kyoshi's length. The Avatar grunted and stayed completely still. 

Once Rangi started trembling and gritting her teeth to stop from moaning, Kyoshi said, "I'm gonna start moving now." 

Rangi nodded wordlessly, afraid any sounds would come out of her mouth. Kyoshi thrust once and Rangi nearly came right then and there. The thrusts came again and again pulling all the way out and then thrusting in. In and out in and out in and out... 

The pace became faster, Kyoshi leaning over her again and groaning her pleasure. Rangi whimpered and moaned unable to hold back any longer. Pleasure made all her nerves stand on edge and her toes were starting to curl. 

Their hips made a slapping sound and the bed creaked loudly. Rangi's body arched and she moaned loudly. Shudders took over her body as she clenched down on Kyoshi and then started pulsing around her length. Oh spirits she was cumming. All the nobles and Firelord had just seen her fucking cum! She would never be respected again and yet her body would keep jolting with orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. 

She was at the tail end of her seventh orgasm when Kyoshi groaned loudly and poured into her. Hot cum flooded her insides and Rangi could feel it filling her up then pushing out in between their united parts. 

Kyoshi sagged against her and Rangi collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress. After a moment of panting Kyoshi pulled out, adjusted her skirt then she stood and put on her armored dress again. Rangi couldn't bare to look at her, her face was bright red with shame. She chanced a look at the nobles who were buzzing with excitement, even Koulin's eyes were wide as she bit her lip. 

When Zoryu spoke, Rangi looked at him. "Now that the union is complete, we shall celebrate while the couple is placed into a week long isolation to ensure conception of a child." Rangi noticed that his youthful face was red and that he seemed to be trying to hide his crotch. 

Hei-Ran grabbed her hand to stand her up and replaced her silky kimono robe. Rangi covered her naked body red in the face. Her mother witnessing that was probably worse than anyone else, even Koulin, she couldn't even bear to look at her. 

Hei-Ran led her out of the door as the Avatar followed them. "It's okay Rangi," Hei-Ran said softly. 

Tears stung at Rangi's eyes. "M-mother...everyone saw..." 

"A perfectly natural reaction Rangi," Hei-Ran said. "Don't feel shame for that." 

"But YOU saw it." 

"I was turned away Rangi," Hei-Ran said. 

"So you heard it," Rangi groaned. She didn't know which one was worse. 

"Stop thinking about that," Hei-Ran's brow was furrowed. "Just focus on your task at hand. You must ensure pregnancy this week no matter what. Our honor depends on it." 

"I understand mother," Rangi said with a solemn nod. "I will do everything in my power to ensure conception." 

"Good," Hei-Ran said. "I wish I could tell you what will happen after your duties are accomplished. I expected a Fire Nation nobleman whom I could easily buy off and send away who wouldn't care for leaving his baby behind, but I don't know the Avatar enough to know what she would want to do." 

"Somehow I doubt she would just leave her progeny," Rangi commented. 

"What makes you say that?" 

Rangi flushed and glanced over her shoulder to the Avatar who was following them but at a respectful distance to give them privacy. "She was, er, gentle." 

Hei-Ran quirked an eyebrow. "Gentle?" 

Rangi nodded blushing furiously. 

"Hm," Hei-Ran said. "I'll try anyways Rangi, I know you were expecting to get through this and then be alone, but my options are limited now. The Avatar is your wife now and taking the male position in the marriage means that she overrules me when it comes to decisions about you." 

"I know mother," Rangi said. "I appreciate you trying, but this may not be so bad." 

"No?" 

"I mean I'm a..." Rangi lowered her voice to a whisper, "lesbian and the Firelord just happens to pair me off with a woman?" 

Hei-Ran hummed. "I suppose that is lucky." 

The reached the private quarters where they would be locked up for a week. 

"Good luck my daughter," Hei-Ran said. "I am so very proud of you." 

Hei-Ran left her there at the door as Kyoshi caught up to her and smiled shyly at her. Rangi flushed and turned away from her. She opened the door and walked in with Kyoshi. The doors shut and locked behind them and Rangi gulped. 

The bed in the center had red silks and a black canopy draped over it. Next to it there was a dresser where Rangi knew there was outfits for them, and then a door leading into a private bathroom. 

Rangi had no clue what to do. I mean she knew WHAT she had to do but how to make it happen was a different story. She felt so awkward and shy even though they just had sex a few minutes ago. 

"Let me change into something a bit more comfortable," Kyoshi said walking towards the bathroom. "Perhaps you could do the same, er, it's Rangi right?" 

Rangi nodded. "Yes Avatar Kyoshi." 

"I don't think you need to call me by my official title if you're my wife," Kyoshi said. "Just Kyoshi is fine." 

Rangi bowed her head in submission. Her mother's words rang in her ears. "Be subservient, men find that more desirable." But do women? 

A gentle finger lifted up her chin and Rangi gulped when she found herself looking into the pretty green eyes of the Avatar. "You don't need to do that Rangi," she said. "We are equals." 

Rangi gulped. "Okay."

Kyoshi went to the dresser and took out some clothes that she had brought with her and was placed in there by the servants, then she disappeared into the bathroom. 

Rangi released a breath. Why was she so nervous? She prepared for this for a long time! Well, she prepared for a selfish disgusting man not for a kind, gentle, and oh so very beautiful, giantess of a woman. She shook her head, it didn't matter that things were different now, she still had a task to accomplish. 

She slid off her kimono and climbed into the bed to try to make herself look enticing. A few minutes later Kyoshi emerged from the bathroom and she didn't even look like the same person. 

She was wearing a silky green robe, had her long brown hair down, and face free of makeup. She actually had smooth tan skin and cute freckles. Rangi was enamored. She had thought the Avatar was beautiful and intoxicating with her gear and makeup but she realized that in her natural state she was the most beautiful woman Rangi had ever seen. 

Her heart was in her throat and she found herself at a loss for words. 

"I see you're ready to get down to business," Kyoshi said walking to the bed and kneeling beside her. "Why don't we, um, talk a bit?" 

Rangi blinked out of her stupor and gulped. "Talk?" 

"Yeah," Kyoshi said. "Earlier, was that your first orgasm? I know it was your first time..." 

Rangi blushed. "N-no, but it was never that...powerful before." 

"Do you feel weird about me being a woman?" Kyoshi said. 

"No," Rangi said quickly. "I actually...don't like boys." 

"Wow, then I guess you got lucky," Kyoshi said. "Or maybe Firelord Zoryu knew that and worked to find a woman like me." 

Rangi looked at her curiously. "Like how? Are you intersex or trans?" 

Kyoshi looked confused. "I don't know what those words mean." 

Rangi blinked in surprise. Maybe not everyone researched things about themselves like she had. Rather than try to explain it she said, "how is it that you're a woman but have a...you know? I-if you don't mind me asking!" 

"Oh," Kyoshi said chuckling. "It's okay, people ask me all the time. As my wife you should know that about me." 

"My mentor Jianzhu and adoptive father Kelsang were trying to determine if I was the Avatar for sure. I was only 5 and had yet to show any bending abilities so they requested the help of a spirit. The spirit's help came at a cost and we walked out of there knowing I was the Avatar but Kelsang with a disease that eventually killed him, Jianzhu doomed to lose his son Yun at a young age, and me with...this." 

Rangi's eyebrows raised. "So you're...neither. Can it go away?" 

"It isn't reversible," Kyoshi said. "I saw healers and other spirits but there was no way. Kelsang and Jianzhu figured I was only 5 and would probably grow used to it and not even remember what it was like before I had it." 

"Do you?" 

Kyoshi shook her head. "Not at all. What are those things you mentioned?" 

"Oh well intersex is this thing people are born with super rare," Rangi said. "It varies with different people but one of them can include a person assigned one way at birth but have the genitalia of the other sex." 

"Whoa," Kyoshi said in awe. 

"Trans people are people who are one sex assigned at birth but feel inside that they are the other gender or a combination of them or a totally new one or none at all," Rangi said. "Theyhave a condition called Gender Dysphoria." 

"Where can I find people like this?" Kyoshi said grinning. "They seem so interesting." 

"They hide well," Rangi said. "People like them face persecution in all nations except for the Air Nation. Do you ever feel Gender Dysphoria? Like because you're a woman but you have a, er, penis?" 

"I never really thought of it," Kyoshi said. "My adoptive father Kelsang was an Air Nomad so he always taught me to be comfortable and happy in my own body." 

Rangi smiled. "That's really nice." 

"So you're lieutenant right?" Kyoshi said. "I never heard of one so young." 

"I'm on Firelord Zoryu's personal guard," Rangi said. "That and the fact that I am his first selection made this event a big deal." 

"Yes there are many Fire Nation traditions that are odd and complicated, but this one that's done specifically for your clan seems to be like a national holiday." 

Rangi flushed. "Yeah I don't like the idea of people making a holiday out of the first time I bone with someone." 

Kyoshi snorted. "That can't be comfortable." 

"It isn't." 

"I did try to make it as pleasant as possible for you." 

Rangi blushed and gulped. "Y-you did! I just...I came in front of my mother and all the nobles and I'm pretty sure Firelord Zoryu had an erection. How am I supposed to look any of them in the eye?" 

Kyoshi hummed. "Well with your mom just like...never talk about it again and for everyone else, I guess just think of them as jealous." 

Rangi snorted thinking about Koulin. She certainly looked jealous at the end. 

"So," Rangi said getting a bit more comfortable even though she was bare naked. "That was my first time but it wasn't yours..." 

Kyoshi chuckled softly and shook her head, "My mentor Jianzhu was...a bit odd in some of his ideals. He made me a master earth bender and found me the best teachers for everything else so I respect what he tells me. He said part of becoming a fully realized Avatar was to have unwavering confidence in every aspect of my life. He started setting me up with women when I was 16 and told me to use my Avatar prowess to...gain confidence." 

Rangi looked aghast. "Seriously? He pimped you out?" 

"What? No!" Kyoshi laughed. "He brought girls to me all the time but I didn't sleep with them all and I definitely didn't use them to gain confidence. They were all treated with respect and care. My confidence isn't in my prowess it's in knowing that I am a skilled, considerate, and gentle lover." 

"Well, you're certainly that," Rangi said. 

"So how come this tradition is so big on conception?" Kyoshi said. 

"Uh, well," Rangi bit her lip. "It's symbolic now, it used to have a practical purpose centuries ago. The Sei'Naka clan have always been the teachers of firebending and the members of the royal guard but the clan was small then and they were so focused on duty that sometimes they would never reproduce. The tradition was started nearly three centuries ago by the first and only female Firelord we ever had, Firelord Izumi. The tradition made our clan double in a few decades and now there are hundreds of us and we fill up an entire village, but the tradition remains. I guess now it's more of homage to the clan and Firelord Izumi who is Firelord Zoryu's great great great grandmother." 

"Jianzhu said that your honor depends on it." 

Rangi grimaced. "Yes." 

"Well," Kyoshi slid off her green robe to reveal her naked body and laid on her back on the bed. "In that case let's get to it." 

Rangi looked at her like she grew a second head. "Aren't I the one who should be lying down?" 

Kyoshi chuckled softly. "Do you want to do the same position every time?" 

"What do you mean position?" 

Kyoshi's brows raised. "Rangi what have they told you about sex?" 

"To lay on my back naked and spread my legs." 

"Well we can certainly do that but I thought you might be interested in a little variety," Kyoshi said. "There's no reason for this conception not to be fun." 

Rangi gulped. "O-okay." 

"Put your knees on both side of my hips." 

Rangi nodded and obeyed the instruction. She looked down in between them trembling slightly at the throbbing cock pointing towards her warmth. 

Kyoshi sat up underneath her and grabbed her hips. "Have you ever been kissed Rangi?" 

Rangi gulped and nodded once. "I kissed a girl once when I was in school. Neither of us knew what we were doing." 

"Hmm," Kyoshi said. "Did you like it?" 

"Well I liked her." 

"Then let me make that experience better for you," Kyoshi leaned in and pressed their lips together. Her lips were soft and her tongue was demanding and next thing Rangi knew she was returning the kiss feverishly. 

Heat shot down Rangi's spine as she arched into Kyoshi, desperate to bring them closer together. Kyoshi reached in between them and lined herself up. Rangi gasped and broke their kiss. She looked at Kyoshi with wide eyes. 

"Sit on it." 

Rangi gulped and obeyed. She sunk down slowly as Kyoshi held it still and gasped at the burning stretch. Rangi hissed when she reached the bottom and gripped Kyoshi's shoulders. 

"This feels..." Rangi moaned. "Different." 

"That's the beauty of trying different positions," Kyoshi said lying back. "Now bounce on it. Move yourself up and down." 

Rangi nodded once then lifted herself up slowly. She moved down once and moaned as pleasure shot down her spine. She did it again and slammed herself down a little harder. That intensified the pleasure so she did again, harder and faster every time. 

"That's it," Kyoshi breathed gripping her hips. "Put your hips into it." 

Rangi slammed herself down again this time rolling her hips a bit. She moaned loudly. It felt so good so she did it again and again until she found a steady rhythm. Rangi's entire body moved up and down, sweat dripping down her temples and back as if she were doing her katas for hours, and shudders sliding up from her thighs to her torso. 

"Fuck," Kyoshi breathed. "You're so beautiful. Cum on my cock Rangi." 

Rangi broke as if taking her command. Her body shook and flushed as the orgasm rammed through her. Kyoshi was right behind her arching up off the bed and cumming into her with a shout. 

...

The rest of the week went by in a similar fashion. They would talk and laugh and get to know each other before falling into bed. Rangi found herself actually enjoying Kyoshi's company. She loved her height, and those freckles on her face, and the gentle sweet kindness in everything she did. She loved Kyoshi's Avatar adventures and admired her for having the tenacity to maintain her humility in spite of her mentor trying to force her to become cold and heartless with no qualms about killing. 

In return, Rangi found herself telling Kyoshi things that she never told anyone, even her mother. She felt safe and warm and her heart would flutter when Kyoshi would listen and smile and never pass judgements. 

To top it off, Kyoshi was absolutely amazing in bed and had a stamina that left Rangi winded even with all the training she had under belt. Kyoshi put her on her hands and knees and took her from behind, she laid her on her side and raised her leg up, she spread her legs wide open and plowed into her. She was a generous lover in how she knelt in between Rangi's legs and licked her until Rangi was a shaking shuddering mess, and Rangi found herself loving returning the favors. She loved being on her knees before the beautiful giantess and taking her cock in her mouth. She loved Kyoshi's pleasure; every grunt, moan, and whine, every grip on her hair, shoulders, waist, or thighs, and especially the feeling of her hot cum pouring into her and filling her to the brim. 

The week went by in a blur and Rangi felt a pang of regret when the knock came on the door to signify their week of conception had come to an end. 

"How are you?" Hei-Ran said sitting beside Rangi as she relaxed in her hot bath. It was a relief to have this luxury again after spending a week getting by on just showers. 

"There's no way I didn't conceive if that's what you're asking." 

"It's not, but good to know," Hei-Ran said with a serious expression. "I meant, how are you after that week? Traumatized?" 

"No," Rangi said sighing. "It was...um, pleasurable." 

"Hm," Hei-Ran said. "Lucky for you then. Most Sei-Naka women didn't get that luxury and still don't. So I've been thinking of a way to get rid of Kyoshi after the conception is confirmed." 

Rangi frowned at that. She wasn't so sure she wanted Kyoshi to leave. 

"She won't accept a payoff," Hei-Ran said. "Her sleazeball mentor Jianzhu would but both he and Kelsang told me that Kyoshi would never, especially if it involved her kin. So I thought we could use her Avatar duties as an excuse. It won't get rid of her all the time but it most of the time. You will have a house with her here in Caldera way better than the usual one First Lieutenants get and we can use your duties as a soldier to remain here when she goes off to do Avatar duties. Normally you would have to go with her but I can get you out of it." 

Rangi sighed deeply, pursing her lip in thought. "Actually, um," Rangi said softly blushing lightly. "I think I kinda like her." 

Hei-Ran raised a brow. "You do?" 

"She's really nice and I feel...safe around her." 

Hei-Ran smiled. "Well that's better than I expected." 

"Me too," Rangi said. "Perhaps Firelord Zoryu made the right choice for me." 

"Perhaps," Hei-Ran said looking pleased. "If it were up to me I would have chosen her too. Who wouldn't choose the most powerful bender in the world for their child?" 

"Traveling with her seems like such a great adventure," Rangi said. "I can be happy with her mother. She makes me...feel things." 

"Other than orgasms you mean?" 

Rangi flushed. "Moooom!" 

...

Rangi was annoyed. She had hoped to see Dr. So alone since she came on a non-busy day, and she was extremely upset to see Koulin and a bunch of other noble women there getting check ups. Even though two months had passed since her wedding ceremony it was still horribly embarrassing to see nobles around the nation especially Koulin. Rangi avoided it as much as possible. She left her house to guard the palace and then back to the house to fuck Kyoshi. They had a trip planned to Ba Sing Se in a week, which Rangi expected to spend a lot of with Kyoshi's cock in her, so she needed to check if they had conceived by now. 

"Are you here because you're pregnant?" Koulin said. 

Rangi glared at her. "That is none of your business." 

"I would think you would be glad to share such news since it will bring your clan much honor." 

"If I was you'd certainly not be the first person I'd tell." 

"No?" Koulin said with that same cruel smirk she used before attempting to mock her. "But we're so close now, I've seen you cum." 

The other nobles in the room tensed at that. It was incredibly dishonorable and disrespectful to talk about other people's intimacy, especially after a conception ceremony, that was a thing of peasants. 

Rangi glared at her and said, "at least my wife can actually make me cum." 

The other nobles gasped and Koulin shot up out of her seat in anger. "How dare you? My husband..."

"I don't want to hear about your intimacy," Rangi said. "The next time you disrespect me in that way by mentioning my conception ceremony I will challenge you to Agni Kai. Now of course I would defeat you easily since you're a sub-par firebender at best, but since I'm most likely pregnant my wife will have to fight in my place. How well do you think you'd fare against a fully realized Avatar?" 

Koulin gulped audibly then bowed her head. "My apologies."

The other nobles in the room looked at Koulin in disgust and Rangi smirked. It was nice, really nice to finally get the upper hand on this bitch. Now more than ever she wanted to confirm pregnancy and go back home to her to celebrate this victory. She wanted to be taken hard and Kyoshi never denied her anything. 

In the two months she's been with Kyoshi she had fallen madly in love with her. Kyoshi gave her love and affection and pleasure beyond belief. She made her feel heard and understood without judgements. She made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. It would be an honor to carry her child not just because the Sei'Naka clan was depending on it but because she wanted to. 

"First Lieutenant Rangi," Dr. So said opening his door and smiling. "Come in please." 

...

Rangi panted heavily as Kyoshi collapsed onto the bed beside her. Six rounds and eleven orgasms later, they were both a matted mess of sweat and satisfaction. 

"Wow," Kyoshi said. "You must have REALLY liked showing up that Koulin girl." 

"Oh yes I did," Rangi said cuddling up to Kyoshi's naked side. "She dishonored me and I showed her up pretty bad and then threatened her that you would fight her in an Agni Kai." 

Kyoshi chuckled. "Me? That's not really a fair fight is it?" 

"It's not a fair fight for her against me either, she barely has basics down," Rangi said. "But it's not like I can fight her now, pregnant and all." 

Kyoshi's head snapped towards her. "What did you say?" 

Rangi smiled shyly. "You heard me." 

Kyoshi laughed happily and kissed her. "Well, that calls for a 7th round." 

Rangi chuckled and kissed her lips, "indeed it does." 


End file.
